


Ranboo - Aftermath of the Enderwalk

by ijustkindawriteiguess



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Ranboo - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Ranboo needs a hug, Sickfic, Vomiting, enderwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustkindawriteiguess/pseuds/ijustkindawriteiguess
Summary: Just a little thing of what happens after Ranboo Enderwalks, this is actually a request! If you have one, please let me know!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Ranboo - Aftermath of the Enderwalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viva_Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_Raine/gifts).



This chapter is actually a request! If anyone else has any requests, be sure to let me know! <3

Ranboo had been idly walking round the Dream SMP for hours now, sprouting gibberish to those who attempted to speak to him.

When in his Enderwalk state, he had no need to eat, sleep, or take care of any of his basic needs. Well, he did have a need to, he just never did.

Therefore, when he woke up, he found himself exhausted, starving and confused.

The 17 year old paced up and down the prime path, his head in a frenzy as he slowly returned back to his normal headspace.

It was an unspoken rule that if you found Ranboo in this state, it was your duty to ensure he was safe...or something like that.

Puffy found herself in that position today, as she caught a glimpse of the teenager sat on the floor curled into a tight ball.

She hurried to his side, quickly discovering that he was shaking.

"Okay buddy, just breathe alright? You'll be back in a minute." She reassured gently, listening to his broken sobs as she rubbed his back.

After a few minutes, he did begin to calm down, even taking off his tie to try and take some deeper breaths.

"There we go, that's it." Puffy praised, helping Ranboo to sit up as he finally gained control of his senses.

The discombobulated teen continued to take deep breaths, holding himself up by digging his palms into the dirt.

"I think I'm good." He quickly said, breathless. Puffy nodded, continuing to rub his back.

"Enderwalking again?" She asked, to which Ranboo nodded, taking one last deep breath.

"I think I'm good to go now...thanks Puffy." Ranboo quickly thanked before scrambling up and sprinting away.

Puffy looked on, sighing gently. She knew something bad would come of that lad one day, and she dreaded the time when Dream would use this Enderwalking to his advantage.

Ranboo continued to sprint until his lungs felt like they were going to burst, and he found himself sliding down the trunk of a spruce tree until he made contact with the cold floor.

He took quick shallow breaths, his chest heaving with every gulp of oxygen he managed.

It wasn't long until the headache set in, a strong pain that rattled against his temples and bashed around his skull.

Ranboo found himself slowly rising again, seeing the light of his home only a few hundred blocks away. He could make it.

The nausea began to set in when he was halfway there, but he couldn't stop, he had to get there.

However, being stubborn is never the best option, and soon he found himself collapsing on his knees in a fit of choking and gagging.

The Enderman hybrid was reacquainted with the pathetic excuse for a lunch he had hours ago, hitting the snow in front of him.

His mouth continued to pool with saliva, which he spat out quickly. "Oh god, that is not pleasant." He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, you don't say." He heard a voice say. 

Ranboo quickly stood, drawing his sword. He only returned it once he saw it was Techno, with Phil beside him.

"Having a few issues there?" Phil asked, making his way over quickly.

"Just a few." Ranboo joked, wrapping one arm across his gut and the other across Phil's shoulders.

"Ehh...It's fine." Techno said with little to no emotion as he followed, but he fact he was following showed that he cared.

The oldest of the trio continued to walk slowly, letting the teen put as much weight on him as he needed, raising about a million children really helps with that kinda thing.

Eventually, they made it to Ranboo's bed, and the lad carelessly collapsed atop the sheets, sighing in relief.

"I'll be round in the morning to check on you, okay? Try to get some sleep." Phil said quietly, placing a bucket beside the bed then slowly backing away.

Techno flipped the light switch, leaving Ranboo alone on his bed in the dark.

It didn't take long for the fever to kick in, which combined with the headache and the nausea made the teen want to curl up into a ball and disappear.

Ranboo sat up, pulling off his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt in a daze, then he sluggishly swapped his smart trousers for some loose pyjama bottoms.

As comfortable as possible, Ranboo once again wrapped his arms around his middle and curled up on his side, whimpering in confusion and pain.

One thing he didn't count on however, was his best friend and platonic husband; Tubbo.

Tubbo had found himself quietly entering Ranboo's house after a quick chat with Puffy, as she expressed her concerns about what she witnessed earlier that evening.

The young president found himself sticking close to the wall as he made his way to Ranboo's room, and was immediately greeted by the feverish whimpers of his friends.

"Ranboo?" He called out quietly, crouching beside the bed.

Ranboo lay with his back facing Tubbo, too nervous and nauseous to move. "T-Tubbo?" He called out, feeling a gentle hand on his back.

Tubbo silently cringed at the damp feeling he was met with, and he silently pulled a bottle of fire resistance from his satchel, knowing the sweat would be slowly burning Ranboo's back.

"That's right, i need you to drink this, okay?" He explained as Ranboo groggily sat up and drank the potion without hesitation, before flopping back down onto the mattress.

"Hopefully that settles, i don't wanna make you feel even worse." Tubbo quietly said as he sat at the edge of the bed, the younger of the two rolling onto his side so he was closer to his friend.

Tubbo gently rubbed Ranboo's side, just letting him know he was there.

"Enderwalking sucks." Ranboo muttered, to which Tubbo chuckled.

"I'm sure it does."

Tubbo stayed by his friend's side all night, even when he woke up confused and scared because of a fever dream.

But that's what friends are for, right?


End file.
